Touta Konoe
is a teenager that was turned into a vampire two years prior to the series and is the main protagonist. Appearance Personality Relationships Yukihime After losing his memories he was very hostile to Yukihime even though he had to live with her since his parents had died. After time he bonded with her and started to open up. Later on, Touta begun constantly trying to defeat her so he can go to the capital. He even went to such an extreme to give her a bracelet that weakened her magical power in order to ambush her. After that event Touta leans who Yukihime really is: a vampire with a 600,000,000 yen bounty on her head. Not only that, Yukihime tells him she had turned him into a vampire two years ago. Even after this he tells Yukihime she is his only family and continues to blindly trust her as they go out on the road together. Kuroumaru Tokisaka Touta initally meets Kuroumaru when they are both bathing and Touta accidently stumbles upon Kuroumaru. Kuroumaru then attacks him for groping him and calling him a girl. After properly introducing themselves and getting along for a while, they have a duel since Kuroumaru is on a mission to kill Evangeline. Kuroumaru loses and as part of the bet, Touta decides to make Kuroumaru his best friend and forces him to sign a friendship contract. Abilities Amateur Swordsmanship: In the first chapter Touta and his friends were shown many times trying to defeat Yukihime with wooden swords. Though all the battles ended in failure he showed some ability with the weapon each time, but it seems like he wasn't formally trained and is still a novice. Immortality: After becoming a vampire he was granted the ability to never die. Even if his head were to be cut off, he would still be alive and conscious. Regeneration: This comes with immortality; this ability works at a supernatural rate (being able to reattach limbs in minutes). Severed limbs are still linked to his body through magical powers. However, regeneration is not possible if he does not have possession of his limbs. For example, if Touta's arm were to be locked in a safe and thrown in the sea, it would not be able to reattach to his body until he retrieved it. Strength: He discovered his strength as a vampire near-death, though the true feats are unknown as of yet. He was able to to defeat Tachibana with one hit even though being easily "killed" by him the first time. History Two years prior to the story Touta's parents died, but with Touta still clinging to life Yukihime saves him by his parents request, by turning him into a vampire just like her. He has no memories of anything prior to the accident, so he went on without a goal or a purpose in life, but after meeting his four best friends, he decided to go the capital with them so he could see all the world had to offer. To do that he had to defeat Yukihime and receive permission to leave the village. Tachibana tricked Touta into weakening Yukihime with a magic-negating bracelet so he could kill her for her bounty. This led to Touta's abilities as a vampire to awaken and ended with the defeat of Tachibana. After Yukihime revealed her identiy as Evangeline and stated that they shouldn't stay in one place, now that Tachibana died people know her location so more people might come to kill her. After saying goodbye to his friends he goes on a journey across the world and beyond. Plot Site Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Male